Ojojane miejsca bolą mniej
by Stokrot
Summary: Kenji Futakuchi dostaje kosza, ale niespodzianie zostaje pocieszony przez pewną życzliwą duszyczkę. Fik z pairingiem tak rzadkim i skazanym na sukces jak czterolistna koniczyna.


_**Od autorki:**_ Z dedykacją dla niezrównanej Arien za wszelki ratunek i betunek, i bez mała współautorstwo :).

 _ **Ojojane miejsca bolą mniej**_

Kenji Futakuchi, kapitan drużyny Dateko i podpora Żelaznego Muru był na granicy emocjonalnej rozsypki – jakkolwiek niewiarygodnie by to nie brzmiało.

Nie spodziewał się tego. Owszem, bywało, że po meczu – przegranym czy wygranym – dopadało go wzruszenie, ale to było całkiem co innego. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że będzie płakał – no, prawie płakał – z takiego powodu. Przez dziewczynę.

Uch. Kamasaki miałby używanie, gdyby się o tym dowiedział. Nigdy nie przepuścił okazji, by wytknąć Futakuchiemu brak powodzenia u płci pięknej; nie to, że sam miał większe. O czym zresztą Kenji regularnie nie omieszkiwał mu przypominać… więc może teraz zwyczajnie karma wracała? Szlag…

W każdym razie bynajmniej nie było mu do śmiechu – bo też nie szło o byle dziewczynę. Nie. Szło o Hitokę Yachi-san, przemiłą, inteligentną i śliczną menedżerkę drużyny Karasuno. Które to przeurocze dziewczę parę chwil temu ni mniej, ni więcej, a dało mu kosza.

Zacisnął szczęki. Cóż, mimo wszystko nie potrafił mieć jej tego za złe, szczególnie że wydawała się przejęta sytuacją nawet bardziej od niego. Sam nie był pewien, ile razy zdążyła go przeprosić i zapewnić o swojej przyjaźni – aż w końcu to on musiał uspokajać ją.

Nie zmieniało to jednak najważniejszego: był ktoś inny, kogo Yachi-san darzyła uczuciem i Kenji przeczuwał, że potrafiłby niemal ze stuprocentowym prawdopodobieństwem wskazać tego szczęśliwca. Co by nie mówić, piegowaty zagrywający Kruków niewątpliwie był dla uroczej menedżerki przystępniejszą – i bezpieczniejszą – partią.

Westchnął przeciągle. Nawet jeśli było to racjonalne wyjaśnienie, to wciąż bolało. Bolało tym bardziej, że Yachi-san była jedną z niewielu dziewcząt, które nie widziały w nim wyłącznie łobuza…

Przystanął. Po owej niefortunnej dla niego rozmowie postanowił się przejść, by trochę przewietrzyć głowę i uspokoić emocje – ze średnim skutkiem, doprawdy – i właściwie nie zważał zanadto, dokąd idzie. Teraz zorientował się, że nie wiedzieć kiedy nogi zaprowadziły go na tyły sali gimnastycznej liceum Johzenji, gdzie tym razem odbywał się wspólny obóz treningowy dla drużyn z Miyagi.

Dobra nasza, pomyślał cokolwiek ironicznie. Niezłe miejsce, by posiedzieć sobie w samotności i poprzeżywać, całkiem jak bohater jakiejś łzawej, dziewczyńskiej mangi…

Pozwolił sobie na krzywy półuśmiech – i w tym samym momencie dostrzegł, że jednak nie był tu sam. Na schodkach przed tylnym wejściem do sali siedziała dziewczyna.

Na jej widok Kenji w pierwszej chwili niemalże dostał zawału, przekonany, że oto ponownie ma przed sobą obiekt swoich nieodwzajemnionych westchnień i że dziewczyna wciąż przeżywa ich wcześniejszą wymianę zdań. Gdy jednak przyjrzał się nieco bliżej, zdał sobie sprawę, że wzrok spłatał mu figla: w żółtawym świetle padającym na stopnie z okienek sali (gdzie jakaś grupka zapaleńców, sądząc po odgłosach, nadal kontynuowała trening) Futakuchi rozpoznał menedżerkę siatkarzy z Johzenji, Runę Kuribayashi-san.

Rzeczywiście, niewprawnemu obserwatorowi mogła się początkowo wydawać podobna do koleżanki z Karasuno, ale Kenji wiedział dobrze, że była wyższa, miała ciemniejsze włosy i nosiła inną fryzurę. Miał oko do takich szczegółów – choć to paradoksalnie było najpewniej skutkiem ubocznym jego znajomości z Aone. Przy tym małomównym wielkoludzie człowiek uczył się wyłapywać najmniejsze nawet niuanse…

Futakuchi odetchnął z niejaką ulgą, zaraz jednak ustąpiła ona miejsca niepokojowi. Coś musiało być nie tak. W przeciwnym razie Runa-san nie siedziałaby tu sama, z dala od wszystkich. I… niech to, czy ona płakała…?

Odchrząknął cicho.

\- Coś się stało, Runa-san?

Dziewczyna, trochę spłoszona, poderwała głowę, a broda zaczęła się jej niebezpiecznie trząść.

\- To… to nie fair – chlipnęła. – Nie w porządku… Dlaczego… dlaczego tak musi być…

Kenji, który w międzyczasie już zaczął się zastanawiać, co tym razem bezwiednie przeskrobał, zrozumiał, że tym razem źródło problemu tkwiło gdzie indziej. Przysiadł na schodach w pewnej odległości od pochlipującej drugoklasistki.

Do licha, pomyślał z ponurym rozbawieniem, czy zawsze mam być rycerzem, ratującym damy w opałach? Któryż to już raz mu się to zdarzało? Nie wspominając już o tym, że w tej chwili wolałby, by to raczej jego ktoś poratował, cholera…

Niemniej, Runa-chan płakała, a skoro już tu był, nie powinien siedzieć z założonymi rękami. Nawet jeśli sam potrzebowałby teraz pocieszenia, wypadało przynajmniej jej wysłuchać.

\- Dlaczego… - Menedżerka Johzenji znów pociągnęła nosem. – Dlaczego zawsze ktoś musi cierpieć…? Ja… ja wiem, że serce nie sługa, ale…

Aj, szlag. Futakuchi aż się skrzywił. Zatem o TAKI problem się rozchodziło. A on nie miał szczególnej ochoty poruszać dzisiaj tego tematu, zwłaszcza po tym, co zaszło ledwie kilkanaście minut temu. Tylko że…

Tylko że jeśli tak jakby jechali oboje na tym samym wózku, to tym bardziej powinien okazać wsparcie. Prawda?

\- Nic się nie martw, Runa-san – rzekł, miał nadzieję, krzepiąco. – Wszystko się jakoś ułoży, zobaczysz.

No, pomyślał, chyba całkiem przekonująco to wypadło, zważywszy, że po pierwsze, nie znał szczegółów, po drugie, nie był w najlepszej formie do tego rodzaju zadań. Tym większe było więc jego zdziwienie, gdy po usłyszeniu jego słów pociechy, menedżerka rozszlochała się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Kiedy… kiedy tak mi żal… - wykrztusiła pomiędzy jednym rozpaczliwym chlipnięciem a drugim. Kenji odruchowo poklepał się po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu chusteczek higienicznych, znalazł nieco tylko wymiętą paczkę i podał dziewczynie. Ta wytarła nos.

\- Tak mi żal – podjęła, mnąc w dłoniach foliowe opakowanie. – Ja… Ja wiem, że Yamaguchi-kun bardzo lubi Hitokę-chan… w końcu jest taki miły… Ale… ale…

Futakuchi współczująco pokiwał głową. No tak. Czyli piegus z Karasuno miał więcej niż jedną wielbicielkę. Kto by pomyślał, że taki z niego łamacz serc niewieścich, cholera jasna, no…

\- Przecież… przecież tobie też tak bardzo na niej zależy, Futakuchi-kun! – wypaliła tymczasem Runa-san. – To… to nie w porządku, że… że musisz teraz cierpieć…!

Kenji Futakuchi literalnie zdębiał. Że jak? Jakim cudem nagle zaczęło chodzić o niego?!

\- Ja… przypadkiem słyszałam waszą rozmowę, Futakuchi-kun – przyznała cicho dziewczyna, wpatrując się we własne dłonie. – I… ja myślę, że to godne podziwu, jak mężnie to przyjąłeś… i że z taką pokorą byłeś gotów usunąć się w cień… Naprawdę… Wiem, że nie każdy chłopak by się na to zdobył, więc tym bardziej…

Kapitan Dateko ściągnął brwi. A co niby innego miał zrobić? Porachować Yamaguchiemu piegi pięścią? I co by to dało? Zrobiłoby wrażenie na Yachi-san? Akurat! Tylko skończony idiota by tak pomyślał. Zresztą, co ten nieszczęsny chudzielec był winien? Że zauroczył się Yachi – cóż, temu Kenji nie mógł się dziwić. A że Yachi-san odwzajemniała te uczucia – taki już widać podły los Futakuchiego i jego parszywe szczęście. Ale żeby miał żywić pretensje bądź czynić wyrzuty? Nie miał do tego prawa i jeśli coś podobnego choć przez chwilę postałoby mu w głowie to…

\- Byłbym świnią i skończonym ciulem – mruknął i zaraz się zreflektował. – Aj, pewnie mogłem ująć to inaczej, co?

Runa-san uśmiechnęła się blado.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – zapewniła. – Chłopaki w szatni niespecjalnie się krępują i na treningach też… więc tak jakby już przywykłam.

Futakuchi skinął. No tak, miało to sens… Gdy ktoś tyle czasu przebywał w towarzystwie Johzenji, najpewniej był w stanie przyzwyczaić się do wielu rzeczy… nie to, że Dateko nie miewało swoich, nazwijmy to… fanaberii.

\- Właśnie dlatego wiem, że jesteś bardziej niż w porządku – kontynuowała tymczasem dziewczyna. – Możesz sobie przeklinać i wyzłośliwiać się na innych… ale zawsze można na tobie polegać…! Ten… ten wasz Żelazny Mur… i w sumie atak też… bez ciebie nie działałyby jak trzeba… a Koganegawie-kun też umiesz podpowiedzieć, nawet jeśli wyprowadza cię z równowagi! Wcale się nie dziwię, że wybrali cię na kapitana…

Kenji zerknął na nią z niejakim zdumieniem. To było coś nowego. Do tej pory traktował swój kapitanat jako swoisty dopust boży za wszelkie przewiny wobec starszych kolegów i wyrafinowaną formę zemsty z ich strony; w życiu nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że można by na to spojrzeć tak jak Runa-san. A co do tego zaangażowania w grę…

\- Właściwie to Aone jest podporą muru – skorygował. – A w ataku nie wykraczam poza przeciętną, więc…

\- Wiem, co mówię! – Runa-san, która widać na chwilę zapomniała o łzach, wymierzyła w niego palec. – Codziennie porównuję statystyki! I… i to znaczy tylko, że jesteś skromny! A tamto, o czym mówiłam… wiesz, to działa nie tylko na boisku…

Głos menedżerki ścichł nieco, przez chwilę tylko splatała i rozplatała palce.

\- Przecież… przecież zawsze nam pomagasz, ze sprzętem i w ogóle… Hitoka-chan… - Tu zerknęła na Futakuchiego odrobinę nerwowo, nim podjęła. – Hitoka-chan opowiadała, jak wydostałeś ją z zatrzaśniętej łazienki na obozie w zeszłym roku… A… a Hinata-kun wspominał, że pomogłeś jego siostrzyczce, kiedy się zgubiła na festiwalu… i że ona uważa cię teraz za swojego rycerza.

To mówiąc, Runa-san znów lekko się uśmiechnęła – bardzo ładny uśmiech, nawiasem mówiąc – a Kenji uczuł, że purpurowieją mu uszy. Niby wiedział, że rudzielec z Karasuno jest straszliwą gadułą, ale żeby o takich wstydliwych szczegółach opowiadać, niech by go… Poza tym, niepisanym obrońcą Natsu Hinaty i tak był przede wszystkim Aone, więc Futakuchi nie zamierzał wchodzić mu w paradę…

\- No i… otworzyłeś nam szafkę – dodała dziewczyna prawie że szeptem, wbijając wzrok we własne kolana. – Ja… nie wiem, co bym wtedy zrobiła, gdyby nie ty, Futakuchi-kun…

Kenji z konsternacją podrapał się za uchem. Szafkę? Jaką znowu szafkę? Nie przypominał sobie żadnej szafki, a już na pewno nie takiej, która byłaby tak ważna dla Runy-san, że aż…

A nie, zaraz, zaraz. Stop. Teraz sobie przypominał. Faktycznie, zaraz na początku obozu zdarzyło mu się stoczyć walkę z wyjątkowo opornym mechanizmem w pokoju klubowym Johzenji. Niby zwykły zamek typu yeti, a męczył się z tałatajstwem przez prawie godzinę. Niejasno kojarzył, że po fakcie chyba rzeczywiście zasypano go wyrazami wdzięczności, ale że śpieszył się wtedy na wspólny trening, to nie bardzo się nad tym zastanawiał. Zresztą, niezależnie od tego, co byłoby w szafce, nie zrobił nic aż tak wyjątkowego. Bądź co bądź…

\- Po coś w końcu chodzimy do tego technikum, nie? – rzucił, przeciągając się. Ku jego zdumieniu Runa-san popatrzyła nań bez mała z oburzeniem.

\- Ty myślisz, że każdy byłby taki uprzejmy, Futakuchi-kun? I uczynny? Mam ci rozpisać tabelkę, żebyś się przekonał, że wcale tak nie jest? I… i właśnie dlatego uważam, że to nie fair! Nie zasługujesz, żeby być tylko piątym kołem u wozu!

Niespodziewanie posmutniała znowu, jej oczy zaszkliły się od łez. Kenji zaklął w duchu na ten widok. Jakoś, kurde, źle się z tym czuł…

\- Dzięki… Dzięki za wsparcie, Runa-san – odparł. – Ale… serio nie musisz aż tak się tym przejmować. Jakoś sobie poradzę…

\- Ach tak?! – Dziewczyna raptownie odwróciła się ku niemu, jakby ukłuta szpilką. – Więc… więc kto ma się przejąć? Przecież… przecież nikt pewnie nawet o tym nie wie…

Urwała na chwilę, odetchnęła głęboko, by opanować wzburzenie, po czym podniosła na Futakuchiego poważny wzrok.

\- To ty zawsze myślisz o innych, Futakuchi-kun. Choćby i teraz… z miejsca przejąłeś się płaczącą dziewczyną i byłeś gotów ją pocieszyć, chociaż na pewno sam przyszedłeś tu podłamany. To… To musi strasznie boleć, prawda?

Kenjiemu na dobrą chwilę odebrało głos. Runa-san zaskoczyła go w trakcie tej rozmowy już kilka razy, ale mimo wszystko tak bezpośredniego pytania się nie spodziewał. Równie dobrze mógłby dostać pięścią między oczy…

\- Boli – przyznał w końcu z większą goryczą, niż by chciał. Poczucie porażki, smutek, żal, o których przez ostatnich kilka minut udawało mu się nie myśleć – wszystko to na powrót przytłoczyło wcale nie wątłe barki kapitana Dateko. – Boli jak jasna cholera…

Nie zauważył ruchu; ledwo co zdążył zacisnąć powieki, bo, szlag by trafił, znów zachciało mu się wyć, a prędzej zapadłby się pod ziemię, niż otwarcie rozpłakał przy Runie. Tym większe było więc jego zdziwienie, gdy nagle poczuł obejmujące go dziewczęce ramiona. Czym prędzej otworzył oczy.

\- R-runa-san? C-co ty…? – zaczął w niejakiej panice, ale menedżerka tylko potrząsnęła głową.

\- Ćśśśś, Futakuchi-kun. Nic nie mów.

Kenji w pierwszym odruchu zamierzał zaprotestować, ale koniec końców usłuchał i pozwolił się przytulić, nawet jeśli z początku czuł się z tym nieco niezręcznie. Niemniej z każdą upływającą sekundą uczucie to z wolna ustępowało, a przykre i ponure myśli również zaczęły odpływać. Futakuchi ponownie przymknął oczy, skupiając się na bieżącej chwili. Stopniowo ogarniał go spokój.

\- Lepiej…? – dobiegło cicho jego ucha. Kenji skinął nieznacznie, bez mała opierając czoło o ramię dziewczyny, po czym odetchnął głęboko i odsunął się ostrożnie. Co by nie mówić, czuł się jednak trochę skrępowany takim obrotem spraw – choć wdzięczność zdecydowanie przeważała.

\- Na Terushimę-kun też to działa. – Runa-san, choć także zmieszana, o dziwo, mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo. – Zazwyczaj. Choć nie, właściwie to za każdym razem. Tyle że jemu trzeba to odpowiednio dawkować, bo inaczej chciałby tak przez cały czas, a zdecydowanie częściej zasługuje na kopniaka, no wiesz…

\- …w tyłek? – dokończył Futakuchi domyślnie i zaśmiał się mimowolnie. Menedżerka Johzenji przytaknęła, by zaraz potem posłać mu niepewne spojrzenie.

\- Ja… w ogóle to przepraszam, że tak znienacka weszłam w twoją przestrzeń osobistą… Mam nadzieję, że się nie obraziłeś, ani że nie czujesz się, no wiesz, eee… zmolestowany…?

\- Nie, absolutnie nie – poczuł się w obowiązku zapewnić Kenji. – Trochę mnie tylko… zaskoczyłaś, to na pewno.

Runa-san uśmiechnęła się, tym razem jakby nieśmiało.

\- Bo wiesz, Futakuchi-kun… Podobno… podobno ojojane miejsca bolą mniej. To znaczy… moja mama zawsze tak mówiła, jak byłam mała i stłukłam kolano albo zdarłam łokieć… No i pomyślałam sobie, że cos takiego też by mogło zadziałać, więc… Ojej, ale pewnie cię nudzę, co…?

\- Nie, dlaczego? – pokręcił głową Futakuchi. – Fajnie się z tobą rozmawia, Runa-san – dodał, bardziej otwarcie, niż zamierzał.

\- O! – Menedżerka wyraźnie się ucieszyła. – To może… Może jutro też porozmawiamy, ale w jakimś sympatyczniejszym miejscu? Moglibyśmy gdzieś się wybrać, na przykład po popołudniowym treningu…

Kenji posłał jej zdumione spojrzenie, pewien, że oczy musi mieć okrągłe jak spodki. Nijak nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw i… to musiała być litość, nic innego, prawda? Bo czemu inaczej miałaby zapraszać go gdziekolwiek? A jednak, jakiekolwiek pobudki by jej nie przyświecały, skłamałby, mówiąc, że nie było to miłe…

\- Jeśli tylko masz ochotę – odparł – to bardzo chętnie, Runa-san. Tylko że…

Zawahał się. Szkopuł w tym, że ta urocza panienka nic o nim nie wiedziała tak naprawdę, a on bez zastanowienia mógłby wymienić z tuzin rzeczy na swój temat, których odkryć raczej nigdy nie powinna. Bynajmniej nie mógł się pochwalić kryształową przeszłością. Co będzie, jak Runa-san dowie się co nieco w tym temacie? Choćby o tym, że podkradał słodycze ze sklepów, a w gimnazjum wyrzucono go z drużyny siatkarskiej za bójkę z uczniami ze starszego rocznika…?

\- Tylko co? – zaniepokoiła się tymczasem dziewczyna. – Ja… nie chcę ci nic narzucać, Futakuchi-kun! Jeśli… jeśli źle byś się z tym czuł, to…

\- Nie o to chodzi – Kenji machnięciem dłoni czym prędzej rozwiał jej obawy. – Ale obawiam się, że możesz się rozczarować. – Tu pozwolił sobie na mrugnięcie. – Żaden ze mnie rycerz, co najwyżej łajdak z zasadami…

\- Może zatem sama się przekonam? – Runa-san leciutko uniosła brew, a Futakuchi nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie poczuł, jak robi mu się ciepło za uszami. – Poza tym… wiem, że prawie się nie znamy i w ogóle… ale… ale czuję, że wolałabym jednego takiego łajdaka niż dziesięciu Yamaguchich.

Futakuchi mrugnął. W obliczu takiego argumentu… cóż, w zasadzie niewiele mógł zrobić. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Tracisz na takim interesie całe mnóstwo piegów – zauważył. Menedżerka zmierzyła go wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

\- Może i tak – przyznała enigmatycznie. – Ale… chyba nie brakowałoby mi ich za bardzo. Bo widzisz… Mam wrażenie, że bilans, hmmm, wciąż wypadłby na korzyść…

\- A statystyki nie kłamią? – zaryzykował Futakuchi. Może i był łajdakiem z parszywą przeszłością, ale durniem nie był i potrafił dostrzec palec losu. A teraz… Teraz miał przemożne poczucie, że od odpowiedzi dziewczyny może piekielnie dużo zależeć…

Runa-san odwzajemniła uśmiech.

\- Nie kłamią, Futakuchi-kun. Możesz mi wierzyć.

Przez kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy, przerywanej tylko odgłosami wciąż trwającego treningu w sali gimnastycznej. Nawiasem mówiąc, pomyślał Futakuchi, dobrze by było w końcu pogonić tych siatkarskich oszołomów do spania…

Runa-san najwyraźniej doszła do podobnych wniosków, bo podniosła się z miejsca.

\- Chyba lepiej tam zajrzę, powinni już kończyć na dziś – stwierdziła, wskazując kciukiem na drzwi sali. Futakuchi skinął.

\- To… do jutra? – zagadnął. Dziewczyna przytaknęła.

\- Spotkamy się przed salą po treningu. A, no i znasz chłopaków, pewnie będą próbowali cię zaczepiać, więc… wiesz.

\- Wiem, wiem – zapewnił solennie Futakuchi, przybierając minę skończonego pacyfisty, choć zwykle sam pierwszy pchał się do zaczepek. – Po prostu im powiem, że… że potrzebuję cię, żeby mnie ojojać.


End file.
